No Regrets
by Rockgod
Summary: AU What if Terra meant what she said after the end of Aftershock Part 1 and had no regrets betraying the Titans and joining Slade


NO REGRETS

A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. Just an alternate Universe if Terra really meant what she said about having no regrets in Aftershock part 1.

Chapter 1 "No more chances…" 

"No more trust…"

"And no more mercy…"

"She is just another criminal…"

"And we are going to stop her. No matter what it takes."

Far above the Titans the city was brought to its knees. Everyone, millions were under a curfew. Thousands of Sladebots all over the metropolis made sure the police and citizens stayed indoors. The whole city was under ransom. People quaked in fear as they saw Slade's enforcer, Terra, float on another patrol.

The city knew Slade ordered her to betray the Titans and she in turn betrayed them, the city she swore to protect and defend. Now they were her prisoners.

The fog was thick, cold, and the morning sun refused to shine.

Slade basked in his triumph over the communicator to his apprentice.

"A world without Titans. I never thought I'd see the day. The city is ours and victory is mine."

It all sounded so unreal to Terra as she traveled through the fog. She could feel the fear of the people. Before people once were afraid of her when she could not control her powers. Now they feared her because she could. Everything Slade had to offer, all his knowledge, all his power, all for her.

A small smile crept to her lips as she stared out into the bay at Titans Tower slightly visible in the fog. She liked it.

"They are really gone."

A field of black energy surrounded one of the giant Sladebots patrolling with Terra tossing it aside like a toy. _Impossible_. She thought to herself as a explosive shredded the other robot. The force of the blast knocked her to the ground.

"What is going on? Apprentice report."

"I don't believe it. No! I destroyed you!"

The shapes in the fog were fuzzy. Were they ghosts?

"Attack now." Slade ordered.

The fog seemed to gather in thickness around her. She could not see.

"Ahh!"

Terra was hit from behind.

They were everywhere.

Slade in his underground headquarters went to the neural interface.

"On your feet Terra. Your suit's interface allows me to assist you in combat, but I can only help of you get up and fight."

"I WILL!"

Summoning her energy she sank into the ground and blasted out a wave of dirt in all directions.

"Where did she go?" Robin said aloud to the others.

"I got her heartbeat on my scanners. Robin she is right under you!"

Robin leapt into the air away from where he was standing. Terra burst from the ground. She held a boulder of earth above her ready to strike down the Titans.

Starbolts disintegrated the boulder, but Terra used the fragments kicking up a huge dust storm.

Terra and Slade thought they had the situation back in their control when she was knocked to the ground face first.

Beast Boy had crept up behind her and in the form of a large wolf growled menacingly at her. His hot breath on her neck and could feel the danger she was in at that moment.

"Beast Boy, stop, aren't you going to talk to me!"

His growl deepened keeping her pinned.

The dust storm Terra was causing kept the other Titans back, but Cyborg shouted, "There is nothing left to talk about!"

Terra flipped the whole street over where she was laying putting Beast Boy in a hole and gripping the asphalt flew into the air.

Starfire attacked. "You attempted to annilate us."

Her starbolts missed and had to retreat as Terra set a piece of the street at her.

"Did you think we would not take it personally?"

Raven launched a car at the geomancer. With her powers Terra intercepted the car with the side of a building.

Cyborg threw Robin at Terra struck her with his bo before she was ready and fell to the gound.

"Its over Terra."

Surrounded she looked at her former friends, teammates. She was afraid…

Then the fear left her and her eyes glowed.

"No it isn't."

Terra brought the buildings down on top of them.

"Titans move!"

Starfire confronted Terra as she pulled back to keep the Titans in her sights.

"You seemed quite scared for a moment Terra."

"I got over it."

Raven joined Starfire's attack.

"Being scared isn't the same as being sorry."

Robin launched his disks, as Terra defended herself.

"I don't care how you feel Terra! You are a dangerous criminal, you have to be stopped."

"I guess you only respect me now that I am a criminal, Robin."

Robin glared at her.

"You are a fool Terra, I am ending this now."

Slade saw it through Terra's eyes. The look, the look Robin reserved only the vilest criminals. Slade knew it well. It was the face he had when he defied him. Rejected everything Slade offered him, and ruined all his plans.

"Terra return."

"But…"

"Now."

Terra crashed two buildings together cutting off delaying the Titans as she flew off into the fog.

"Terra's going down. I'll make sure of it." Beast Boy declared.

Sladebots and the monsters Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload covered Terra's escape.

"She is not getting away."

The other Titans let Beast Boy go as they turned their attention to the immediate threat.

As Beast Boy chased after the super-powered villain he heard Robin shout, "Raven now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Beast Boy tracked Terra down she arrived at Slade's underground headquarters, to do her master's bidding.

"You followed orders Terra. You did well. The Titan's surprised us both by surviving."

He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I will protect you and keep you safe dear child."

The proximity alert sounded showing Beast Boy alone bursting through the door to Slade's lair.

"He is coming, be ready."

Terra tore parts of her uniform and laid on the ground weeping and moaning.

Beast Boy saw her looking like she was injured.

His anger flashed away in an instant.

"Terra."

"Destroy me quick."

"What?"

"Come on, isn't that what you are here for?" She said through tears in her eyes.

"Do it, NOW!"

Beast Boy did not move.

Suddenly the tears stopped and so did her sobbing.

"Then I will destroy you instead."

Her hand glowed yellow with power hurling stones at the shapeshifter.

"Good my young apprentice. Very good."

Slade said coming out of the shadows.

"As you can see my apprentice has complete control of her powers and emotions. Thanks to me."

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing. Nothing she wanted me to do to her. I gave her everything you couldn't and more."

"No! Terra, don't do this. You were my friend."

He stumbled over a rock on the ground and Terra trapped him so he could not move his leg or free himself.

"I don't have any friends remember."

Terra created a sharp spear like rock.

"Don't let him control you!"

"Slade isn't controlling me. I want to be this way."

"STOP!"

Terra looked around her.

Robin and the other Titans had her surrounded.

"Strike now Terra." Slade ordered.

"Terra no!" Robin urged her.

From the shadows Raven warned, "It will be the last thing you ever do."

Starfire was charged up ready to fire and so was Cyborg.

"Don't do it, don't do it."

Her eyes glowed and with a battle cry sent the sharp rock at Beast Boy, who changed into a lizard at the last second to avoid the strike.

The other Titans fired.

But Terra had already moved or blocked their attacks.

Sladebot poured into the room and Slade set the self-destruct.

"Another time Titans."

The Titans escaped Slade's trap and looked at the clasped cave.

"She's gone."

"I'm sorry Beast Boy." Robin said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"The worst thing is we will probably see them again." Raven observed.

The sun had broken through the fog, and Titan's Tower gleamed in the light calling them home.


End file.
